


Lumos

by Aratanooniel



Series: Drobne zaklęcia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betowała Morwena</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lumos

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Morwena

_W nocy każde_ Lumos _ma wartość_.

\- Babciu, zrób światło – prosi pięciolatek, przykrywając się kołderką prawie po same uszy. - Poczytaj mi bajkę, dobrze?  
Andromeda, coraz mniej wyniosła, a coraz bardziej przygarbiona, siada wygodnie w fotelu blisko łóżka. Wygładza kołdrę, mimochodem głaszcze wnuka po głowie. Myślą sprawia, że koniec różdżki rozjarza się jasnym blaskiem. W dziecięcych oczach odbija się niebieskawe światło. A potem Andromeda czyta, wodząc końcówką różdżki po kolejnych zdaniach. Wkrótce chłopiec zasypia, a jego włosy w kolorze piasku zaczynają mienić się wszystkimi kolorami.

_Mały Teddy Lupin boi się ciemności._

Chłopiec śpi rozkosznie w jej ramionach, otulony becikiem w kolorze głębokiej zieleni. Andromeda pamięta zachwyt Dory nad drobnymi kwiatami haftowanymi złotą nitką, pamięta wyraz miodowych oczu Remusa. To był tradycyjny prezent dla dziecka, miał zwiastować lata szczęścia i pomyślności, a także kolejnych potomków. Andromeda siedzi wyprostowana, jak przystało na kobietę z jej pochodzeniem, stara się nie wyglądać żałośnie z dzieckiem na ręku. Gdzieś z przodu sali ktoś wyczytuje niczyim głosem blisko sześćdziesiąt nazwisk, które niedługo odejdą w zapomnienie. Ludzie wokół niej mają miny, które wyrażają dokładnie to, co ona sama czuje. Wkrótce ktoś będzie próbował zastąpić jej wnukowi rodziców dwoma kawałkami metalu. Andromeda podniesie podbródek wysoko, uda, że to wystarczy. A w domu przytuli chłopca i może zapłacze, gdy dziecko już zaśnie.

***

\- Bo była wojna?! To jest wasze wytłumaczenie? Oni mieli małe dziecko! Czy nie powinni mnie chronić? Tak jak ty to robisz z Jamesem? Z Alem? A ja?  
\- Każdy z nas się wtedy poświęcał. Każdy ma blizny. Teddy, proszę... - Harry czuje się zmęczony tą rozmową, która nie wiedzieć kiedy zmieniła się w kłótnię.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego, dlaczego to akurat... - Teddy mówi coraz głośniej, ale ramiona mu opadają.  
\- A może po prostu nie chcesz zrozumieć? - Harry w końcu podnosi głos. - Oddali życie za sprawę, jak to może do ciebie nie docierać? Twój ojciec miał nadzieję, że...  
\- A skąd wiesz, na co on miał nadzieję?  
\- Znałem go – szepcze i chce podejść do chłopca. Nastolatek prycha jak rozjuszone zwierzę i uchyla się od dotyku.  
\- Ty tak, ale ja nie.  
Harry słyszy tylko głośne _Lumos_ i tupot stóp na schodach.

 _Odkąd Andromeda szepnęła_ Lumos _, starając się wmówić sobie, że nie wierzy w omeny._

\- Teddy? - Andromeda powoli wspina się po schodach, przystaje w połowie, bierze oddech i znów rusza. Uchyla delikatnie drzwi.  
\- Wejdź, jeśli musisz.  
Więc Andromeda siada w zapomnianym już trochę fotelu i milczy. Nie wie, kiedy przestała mu czytać, ale wydaje się, że było to dawno, dawno temu...  
\- O co poszło tym razem?  
\- O nic. Nieważne.  
Chłopiec zaciska usta, podciąga kolana pod brodę i stara się omijać Andromedę wzrokiem. Włosy ma prawie białe, niczym złość, która rozświetla go od środka. Jest tak podobny w swym dziecięcym jeszcze gniewie do Nimfadory. Tylko Andromeda widzi podobieństwo, ale nie potrafi mu o tym powiedzieć. Powoli siada obok niego i kładzie dłoń na jego głowie. Zdaje się, że już nie pamięta, jak to się robi, ale z każdym ruchem czułość staje się prostsza.

***

Trzyma małą rączkę Lily i słucha opowieści o najnowszej lalce. Obok niego Harry niesie na ramionach Albusa. James już dawno pobiegł przodem. Lipiec jest tego roku chłodny, więc gdy tylko pojawia się trochę słońca, wybierają się na spacer na mugolski plac zabaw. Ted nie siada przy Harrym, idzie za Lily do huśtawek. Pomaga jej usiąść, zapina łańcuszek, mruczy zaklęcie zabezpieczające.  
\- Rozhuśtasz mnie?  
\- Oczywiście, szkrabie!  
Popycha lekko huśtawkę, dziewczynka piszczy radośnie. Chłopcy kilka metrów dalej walczą na gałązki. Słońce świeci bardzo jasno, ale nie daje wiele ciepła.  
Teddy najpierw widzi biegnącego Pottera, dopiero potem przenosi wzrok na Jamesa, krwawiącego z wargi. Albus stoi trochę z boku, chyba szepcze przeprosiny. Harry szybko ociera usta syna, zalecza ranę różdżką ukrytą w rękawie. Całuje chłopca w czoło. Chwilę później zabawa trwa, jakby nic jej nie przerwało. A Teddy widzi siebie w stu podobnych sytuacjach, czuje łagodne usta na czole i mrowienie leczącej magii na skórze. Harry siedzi już w cieniu, a Teddy tylko mocniej popycha huśtawkę. 

_Nie lubi też nocy, nie znosi gwiazd. Są zbyt odległe._

\- Czasem myślę, jakie to cholernie niesprawiedliwe, wiesz? I sam już nie wiem, czy dam radę. - Harry wygląda smutno, ciocia Ginny kładzie mu dłonie na ramionach. Teddy obudził się w ciemnym pokoju i przyszedł do źródła światła w kuchni. Korytarz wydaje się bardziej przyjazny niż sypialnia, w której ma spać. Czuje, że marzną mu bose nóżki, ale wstydzi się wejść. Harry jest zmęczony, nie powinien mu przeszkadzać.  
\- Harry, to tylko mały chłopiec. Jedyne, czego potrzebuje, to trochę czułości. A gdy podrośnie opowiesz mu o psotach Remusa i o tym, jaką ciamajdą była Tonks.  
\- To kolejny chłopiec, który musi wychowywać się bez rodziców. Nie o to walczyliśmy, nie tak miało być. Powinni przeżyć, pokazać, o co nam chodziło.  
\- Więc ty pokaż, Harry. Pokaż mu, co było dla nich ważne.  
Ginny stawia na stole kubek parującego mleka. Drzwi skrzypią leciutko, przyciągając ich wzrok. Mała, bosa kupka nieszczęścia patrzy na nich z nadzieją.  
\- Tam było tak ciemno, Harry.

 

***

Pierwszym zaklęciem, którego uczy się Ted, jeszcze zanim ruszy do Hogwartu, jest _Lumos_. Kilka dni po tym, jak został wybrany przez różdżkę, używa jej po raz pierwszy w domu Potterów. Po kilku próbach na jej końcu pojawia się niebieskawe światło.  
\- Tak uzbrojony możesz stawić czoło światu, co? - Harry patrzy na niego z dumą i głaszcze go po głowie. Ted oddycha z ulgą. Strach przed nieznanym nie jest już tak przytłaczający.  
Rok później wraca - starszy, zmieniony, wciąż szukający światła. Pokazuje Andromedzie podręcznik do Historii Magii, który właśnie kupili.  
\- Oni tutaj są, prawda? - mówi z przekąsem i czyta na głos fragment tekstu: - „Po stronie Pottera (w tamtych czasach znanej też jako _Jasna Strona_ ) walczył Zakon Feniksa (patrz: rozdział siódmy), Gwardia Dumbledore'a (rozdział trzeci) oraz liczni uczniowie. Straty poniesione po obu stronach są wyrównane. W czasie bitwy o Hogwart zginęło około sześćdziesięciu jego obrońców, wszystkich odznaczono orderami Merlina wedle zasług.”  
Andromeda patrzy na wnuka, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Że w podręczniku nie sposób wymienić sześćdziesięciu nazwisk? Że chciała zbojkotować ceremonię, a w końcu pojawiła się tam z nim na ręku?  
\- Każda różdżka się liczyła. To były ciemne czasy.  
\- Nie widzę różnicy. Wolałbym te ciemne czasy i rodziców.

_Teddy szuka światła. Ma je ciągle przy sobie._

\- Nie znam się na tym, ale to chyba niezbyt dobra wróżba, co? - mówi Harry ze śmiechem i szepcze _Lumos_. - No wiesz. Nie powinieneś być tam z Victorie, zamiast stać tu w środku nocy?  
Ted, ubrany w granatową, zdobioną szatę ślubną, uśmiecha się. Trawa jest mokra od rosy, a noc mimo gwiazd ciemna.  
\- Zapewniam cię, że moja żona wie, gdzie mnie szukać.  
Harry uśmiecha się, zmarszczki na jego twarzy się pogłębiają. W nikłym świetle różdżki widać pasma siwizny na jego skroniach.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby zamiast mnie stał dziś obok ciebie ktoś inny, wiesz o tym, prawda?  
\- Ja wciąż tego do końca nie rozumiem. Staram się, ale mi nie wychodzi. Twoja matka oddała życie za ciebie. Moja wybiegła tamtej nocy i mnie zostawiła. Dla dobra sprawy.  
Z ust Harryego wyrywa się ciężkie westchnienie. Od dwudziestu lat próbuje wywiązać się z obietnicy danej Remusowi, ale czuje, że coś mu nie wyszło. Chciałby wiedzieć, w którym miejscu popełnił błąd.  
\- A co wy tu tak po ciemku stoicie? - Ron pojawia się znienacka i szybko mruczy _Lumos_. Zaraz potem na ścieżce pojawiają się kolejne dwa światełka – to Hermiona i Rose. Potem przychodzi Victorie, wtula się w ramiona męża i mruczy _Lumos_. Jej bogato zdobiona ślubna suknia ledwo wyłania się z mroku. Wreszcie cichy, ciemny kącik staje się prawie zatłoczony. Zewsząd słychać _Lumos_ , rozjarzają się kolejne różdżki. W oddali widać namiot, słychać okrzyki bawiących się gości. Gwiazdy wydają się bliższe.


End file.
